


Unwind

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Injury, M/M, Shibari, Swordplay, Woundplay, cyborg dick, glowy green detacheable dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: You have a hard time letting go of your stress, and Genji is willing to help, even if he has to be a little bit unconventional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A work done as a creative trade. :)  
> Something a little different, so i hope you like.

“Your breathing is unsteady,” the semi-robotic voice cut into your concentration; or at least, your attempt to concentrate. In reality, your thoughts had been nothing but a swirl of uncertainty despite the efforts to relax - to let go.

“I’m pretty sure meditation isn’t for me,” you finally say, opening your eyes as you let out a prolonged sigh and uncrossed the legs you had folded up in front of you. There was an atmosphere in the room that should be relaxing - the light smell of incense wafting through the air, the sound of water running from a small decorative fountain.

“Perhaps there is someth-”

“There isn’t, Genji,” you cut the cyborg off, head turning to look at the man at your side with an almost weary smile. With the plating that normally covered Genji’s face removed, you were greeted with the sight of his scarred, pale face - a sight you’d become accustomed to a long time ago. There was a point in Overwatch, before the fall, when the ninja wouldn’t reveal his face - not on purpose anyway. It was comforting, at least, that he had found peace with his altered body.

Which was what appealed to you in the first place when you asked him to assist you with relaxation techniques. There had been a lot of stress build up thanks to the reformation of the now-illegal Overwatch, and performing missions shorthanded. It also helped that despite everything, he remained as handsome as ever - giving you more of a reason to seek closeness with the cyborg. Whether or not he was perceptive enough to have picked up on your interest in him as more than a fellow agent, you weren’t sure.

“I know I asked for your help to deal with this stress, but I don’t think any of this works for me, I can’t ‘clear my head’ and just… let go of things. I’m not as patient as you are,” you shook your head as you spoke, gaze returning forward - almost vacant rather than focusing on anything.

“I did tell you before that I was different once, more impatient,” the robotic hum accompanying Genji’s Japanese-accented voice was soothing, but not enough to make you feel better about the situation. You didn’t respond, but instead leaned back and placed your palms against the cool floor to hold yourself steady in place; Genji continued.

“The time will come when you will achieve the peace you are looking for,” it was soft, the way he spoke, should have been enough to assure you but it had been days of trying to unwind and nothing seemed to help. Not tea, not incense, or a walk at night on the cliffside of the Watchpoint.

Your eyes trailed back to the cyborg, and he met your gaze with a genuine smile. “And I will help.”

There was something in his expression, in his smile that lead you to believe he was struck with an idea. You’d known him for long enough that you were at the very least confident that the air about him was… almost plotting. Mischievous. Genji had matured more than anyone from Overwatch you’d known, but there was a playfulness that still remained.

“Do you trust me?” his smile faded as he spoke, but his tone remained genuine. Suddenly his dark eyes felt as though they were burning through you, and you couldn’t help but bring your gaze up to the ceiling as you answered.

“Of course I do,” but there was no denying how the way he so suddenly asked made a sort of nervousness settle in the pit of your stomach.

“You are holding onto too many things at once,” he started, a phrase you’d heard from the cyborg more than once before. Genji stood, offering his hand out to you in a bid to assist you in getting up, “why don’t you return in the evening, and we will try again.”

“But-” you were cut off before you can get anything in.

“I will try something we haven’t tried. Give me time to prepare, and if it fails, I will concede.”

 

* * *

 

Exactly how the situation turned into what it was currently remained a mystery for you; you had never felt more bare, more exposed in your life.

The air in the room wasn’t particularly cold, but with your entire body completely laid unclothed, every little movement caused the air to feel chilly against your flesh, small little bumps raising the hairs on your skin as a result.

“I know you are nervous.” Genji speaks calm, quiet, his voice cutting into the silence of the dimly lit room.

You shifted against the binds that kept you in place - violet ropes tied snugly in intricate criss-cross formations against your skin. All of your limbs were kept immobile, forearms tied behind your back and secured tightly together with elaborate knots. You were sitting on your knees, legs given a similar treatment to your arms; the soft, firm ropes securing your calves against the back of your thighs and limiting most possibilities for movement.

The most notable binding were the ropes tied in your pelvic area, looping around the top of your cock and beneath your balls, tied just snugly enough that you couldn’t find it in you to ignore, the sensation keeping the blood flow to your cock just enough that it had been standing at eager attention ever since, a little bead of precum shining against the smooth head.

When you’d left your own room to come to Genji’s, you certainly didn’t have a situation like this in mind. You’d showered and changed into comfortable clothes expecting another standard meditation session; perhaps with a slight difference like a different calming incense or some other type of ambient sound. It came as an utter shock when you’d entered the cyborg’s room and he, without hesitation or embarrassment, insisted you stripped down for him.

So you did. Not entirely without a bit of uncertain protest, almost convinced you’d been tricked into some elaborate prank by the ninja. But Genji was mischievous, not outright malicious. It didn’t take much insistence from him - you’d been attracted to the man for a long time so the idea of being a little more intimate with him than ever before remained appealing, even though you couldn’t quite accept that he wanted you naked for sexual purposes.

And yet, there you were, bound and erect on your knees with the cyborg sitting directly across from you. After binding you - making certain it was tight, but not painful; Genji removed his visor again, including the top part covering his head. His messy green hair was bright despite the lack of a solid light source, dark eyes boring into you as you squirmed pathetically with uncertainty. Without being able to help yourself, you took the time to admire his more exposed features now that his face was almost fully revealed to you; aside from a metal plate on his chin - just below the lower lip - connected to what appeared to be cybernetic armor covering the line of his jaw and neck.

“I have seen the way you look at me,” he informs you casually. Immediately, your lips part as your jaw nearly drops and you stare into his eyes for some sort of answer; hoping he didn’t mean exactly what you thought he meant. It wasn’t likely he was talking about anything else, after all he’d said it while you were in the middle of mentally fawning over his beautifully scarred appearance. As you were left dumbfounded, he continued.

“Perhaps it is selfish of me, but it is my desire to help you this way,” he paused, and for the first time, the cyborg seemed for a moment uncertain, “if you wish for me to stop at any moment, I will. Perhaps a traffic light system. If it is too much, tell me ‘red’, and if you wish for me to proceed, ‘green’.”

The explanation that Genji provides had a slew of both excited and nervous emotions fluttering in your stomach; there was only one direction this could be going. To save your feelings, you had convinced yourself despite the intricate rope bondage holding your naked form in place, he didn’t have any intentions beyond the initial agreement of helping you relax - but the Shimada’s words spoke enough, it was more than that. As a result, you could nearly feel your own pulse on your neck as your heart began pumping and your blood flowing. Your body flushed; and your already hardened cock twitched, causing the bindings around it to tug at your shaft just the barest bit.

“I will ask again; do you trust me?” It was almost certain that the ninja could sense your hesitation, or uncertainty, but the way he asked made you certain there was no reason to feel anxious about it. It wasn’t quite enough for you to relax, but enough not to be afraid or worried.

“Yeah,” you finally manage to get out as you exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in the whole time. Your eyes follow Genji as he nods and brings himself to his feet, standing tall above you. He flashed a quick smile, the kind you’d been used to seeing when fooling around or goofing off - you assumed it was meant to reassure, but it only served to make your heart flutter.

“Long deep breaths,” he said as what you were certain was a reminder. You nodded, trying to steady your breathing as the cyborg turned his back to you, fiddling with something next to the side table - incense. The sound of a struck match is the only noise the otherwise silent ninja makes, the smell of burning phosphorus following as he lit the small stick in front of him.

Anticipation only built itself further as Genji reached toward the sword rack, mechanical fingers curling around the sheathed blade resting there. This wasn’t the sword he brought to battle with him, but rather one that remained on display in his room. You had always been certain it was either decorative, or sentimental.

A shiver shot down your spine the moment he unsheathed the metal from its scabbard. You never would have thought the mystery of what Genji intended to do with that blade would have an effect on you, but the way your cock felt tight with arousal said it all.

He returned to stand in front of you, remaining on his feet as he spun the sword in his hands - seemingly testing its weight in his grasp. You still couldn’t quite piece together how this was meant to work towards your ultimate goal of being able to relieve some stress, a sharp object in the hands of a highly trained assassin as you were bound at his mercy by beautiful violet ropes. But you trusted him.

His movement was swift - by the time you flinched in reaction the cool metal of the flat end of the blade rested against the side of your throat; you gulped despite the fear that even the slightest movement from your breath risked injury.

“Steady breathing,” he reminded you, withdrawing the blade only enough to point the tip just beneath your chin. The discomfort of your bindings was all but forgotten as the smooth, sharp metal remained threatening enough against your skin, your senses on fire at the point where the sword met your flesh. “You are free to stop me at any moment,” with a movement of his wrist, Genji flipped the sword so that the blunt end tilted your face up by the chin.

It seemed as though the ninja paused for a moment, to give you a chance to object; but you remained silent. You’d gone this far, there wasn’t a reason not to see it through. Genji appeared to understand there wouldn’t be an objection from you, and pulled back the blade in his hand, pressing it forward against your collar, metal threatening to draw blood were he to press any further.

And he did, the cool metal felt hot as it sliced without effort through skin, leaving an angry red mark. You hissed between clenched teeth at the sensation of your flesh being cut open; beads of blood dripped from the injury as he removed the sword's tip, allowing the drops of red to slide unhindered down your chest, leaving a trail in their wake.

Despite everything, your breathing remained steady aside from a small hitch the moment you’d been cut; but the time for respite was short, taken away after only a few moments at the sharp metal drew across your skin again - a perfectly matched cut on the opposing side of your collar. This time, you groaned at the sensation - face heating up the moment you actually heard yourself make a sound of enjoyment at being injured by the cyborg’s sword.

“Now that is a sound I have wanted to hear for some time,” Genji chuckles, teasing the tip of his sword at the dead center of your chest. He doesn’t elaborate, his comment leaving you to wonder how long since you began pinning for him that he might have wanted something from you, too.

“Again,” the ninja’s voice is demanding this time as he sliced again, down the center of your chest; stopping just halfway before your navel. You shudder, lips parting as a pained moan sounds through the room and your cock throbs with want; clear precum dripping from your alert cock and onto the floor beneath you.

When he withdrew the weapon to look it over, the faint lighting glinted against the metal - you could see you own blood staining the tip.

“You are doing well,” the cyborg praises, returning the tip of his blade to your body. This time, he positions it somewhere much more precarious; the cool, flat end of it resting beneath your aching shaft - threatening your most delicate parts. He didn’t cut, or slice, but instead made careful movements as if to stroke your cock. Despite the gentle, barely-there movements, pleasure coiled in your stomach from the little bit of attention offered to your aching need. He places his foot forward, nudging your knees apart to keep your legs spread more for him, exposing you further.

Your pleasure was taken away from you suddenly, replaced with pain in a series of swift movements by the cyborg, both of your inner thighs burning suddenly with the sensation of lacerated flesh as you cried out.

Your head dropped to look at the damage done between your legs, two matching wounds on each of your thighs. In the quick movement, the ninja had made a total of four cuts into your flesh, each of the injuries had been skillfully carved between the bindings tied around your thighs - now shaking from the pain inflicted on them.

Blood dripped toward the ground, only for the drops to instead be halted and soaked up by the ropes he’d bound you with.

By the time your attention returned to Genji, he’d already put the blade away in its sheath and was returning to his position in front of you. He crouched down, a pair of hands reaching for your face.

The metal digits of his cybernetic fingers felt cool against your heated skin, thumbs rubbing your cheeks in a calming back and forth motion. It wasn’t until the tips of his digits wiped at the corner of your eyes that you realised tears had been falling down your cheeks from the overwhelming sensations of pain, pleasure and arousal.

“I d-didn’t realise I…” you tried to explain why you were literally crying, but the adrenaline from the entire ordeal had you finding it hard to speak. You tilted your head, resting your cheek in one of the cool hands that cradled your face so delicately.

“Tell me how you feel right now,” he cooed, mechanical fingers clearing the tears staining your cheeks away.

“Light,” the moment you answered, you realized exactly what this was - through the domination he’d displayed, the injury and arousal he’d provided that you’d never felt more clear-headed, more liberated from the stress you’d been trying so hard to escape. There was nothing in the room but you and Genji Shimada; and you wanted him.

The cyborg smiles, withdrawing his hands from your face.

“I don’t want to stop, though,” you suddenly blurted out, afraid that now that he’d achieved the desired result it would be over - that you wouldn’t get to have him in the way you so desperately wanted in that moment.

Genji’s movement stopped immediately, the man frozen in place for a short enough instant that it was, at the very least, noticeable. His body relaxed again quickly enough.

“Of course,” he leaned back forward; you only had time to process his eyes fluttering shut at he closed the distance between your faces, scarred lips coming into contact with yours. The kiss was a side of Genji you’d never been familiar with before; it was gentle, something you did know from him, but there was a hunger in the way his lips moved against yours.

You squirmed against the restraints tightly around your forearms, wanting to bring him in closer, feel as much of him against you as possible, but there isn’t any use to the struggling; instead you whimpered pathetically against his lips as your cock aches with want.

Relief is given to you when a cool hand dropped down, fingers wrapping around your needy shaft; slowly stroking up and down your length. You moaned, but the sound was cut off by a tongue moving past your parted lips to explore your mouth.

Eventually, he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting your mouths for a short time before it finally snapped, the small bit of drool landing against your chin.

“Give me a moment,” he murmured, rising to his feet and turning his attention on one of his bedside tables. You watched in a curious haze as he rummaged around, was he searching for lube? You realized what he was looking for the moment Genji pulled out what appeared to be some sort of green-and-silver sex toy from his drawer. The object was thick in his hand. It appeared as though it had similar armored-like plating to the cyborg’s body - whether it was actually metallic you weren’t sure, but it certainly appeared as though it was designed to specifically match Genji’s body.

 _“Oh.”_ Immediately after you speak the single-syllable word, you wished you hadn’t, feeling as though you might have been a little insensitive to the man you desired - sure, he might have long since accepted his status as a cyborg, but that didn’t make it appropriate to bring attention to the fact that he seemed to be getting an artificial cock.

“I hope you do not mind,” as the cyborg spoke, he used his free hand to unlatch a piece of metal from his armored body - a small metallic plate on his pelvis. In the dim lighting of the room, as you only took a few glances in his direction - concerned with appearing rude - it seemed as though there was a light dusting of red across his scarred, pale cheeks.

  
You didn’t look for long, your gaze falling forward as you wait for him, the only sounds in the room being the ninja’s movements as he attaches what you’ve definitely concluded is his cock. A million questions flooded your mind. Could he feel it? Nerve technology had come a long way, right? If Omnics could have sexual relations with humans, then it only made sense to assume a cyborg could enjoy those sensations as well.

When the man returns, he has a pillow from his bed in hand, placing it on the floor in front of you.

Your face heated up as the cock he’d fastened to his pelvis stood in front of you, the tip leaking what appeared to be precum; but rather than a whitish clear colour, it was instead a glowing green that matched the shade of green on his cybernetic body.

He wrapped a hand around his own shaft, giving it a few firm pumps. As a result, more of the green substance that secreted from the cybernetic cock leaked from the tip, his rhythmic stroking coating the shaft with it.

Seemingly satisfied, he removed his hand from himself and walked around behind you, carefully pushing you forward. As he did, he withdrew a throwing star from his mechanical arm, using the blade of it to slice the rope bindings on your legs, pulling the new ruined rope away from you and tossing it to the side. Genji smoothed a hand over the back of your thighs, lines of red littering your skin where the ropes had been tightly bound around you.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, carefully setting your knees on the ground and spreading your legs apart. Your face rested against the pillow he had so thoughtfully placed on the floor in front of you earlier, your arms remaining bound behind your back.

The thick cock he’d attached to himself teased the cleft of your ass, the green substance it had secreted rubbing off against your hole - now that you could feel it, it felt more like lubricant than cum; and you couldn’t deny the tingle of excitement you felt at the idea of being fucked by his artificial shaft.

All of the places where Genji had sliced open still burned, a hot ever-present ache, but the need you felt for him to continue and take it all the way all but overwhelmed everything else, leaving the still lingering pain an afterthought despite the fact that your position stretched your skin enough to tear the injury the slightest bit, allowing more blood to flow out onto the assassin’s floor.

“G-Genji,” you practically mewled his name, unable to quite elaborate on what you want from him.

“It still appears as though you have not found your patience,” he mused, a playful chuckle sounding from the man positioned behind you. “Very well then.”

As though driving the point home that he wouldn’t leave you impatiently waiting, he pressed himself into you, the slick green substance secreted from his cock smoothing his entry as the tip of his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle of your ass.

You gasped, followed by a grit of the teeth to hold in any pained sounds as the thick, inhuman cock penetrated you. The plating you had noticed before wasn’t metal like it had appeared to be, but it did offer a sensation you’d never experienced before - each time a new tier of it entered, it felt thicker inside you, stretching you out for him. But despite everything, whatever kind of lubricant his cybernetic cock provided made it all smooth and without any more pain than you could bear.

Fingers gripped the pillow your face rested against tightly. Genji didn’t fully enter you, but instead withdrew before pressing in again, settling into a slow rhythm and only pressing a couple centimetres deeper with each thrust. A cool hand runs over your ass, squeezing lightly as he fucks you.

The plating on his cock presses firmly against your sweet spot with each movement, massaging your prostate so perfectly that you found yourself already reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers with each movement. Genji speeds up his pace, fingers digging into the meat of your ass firmly as he keeps you steady.

It was rather abrupt, happened as a more surprise than anything when the pleasure that had been tensed up within you since the moment you’d been tied up on your knees for the cyborg snapped suddenly and you felt a climax wash over you, body shuddering and your tight hole clenching around Genji’s cock as he fucked you into your orgasm. Your moans of ecstasy echoed off the walls of the room; cock twitching and spilling out onto the floor beneath your body.

For a moment, you felt disappointed that everything was over so quick; but immediately after your orgasm tapered off, Genji reached around and grabbed part of the rope bound around your cock and balls, tugging it tightly around you and trapping the blood that had just begin to flow back to your body.

“You really are impatient,” he taunted, rolling his hips forward as his hand kept the rope steadily in place in a bid to keep you hard.

Figuring you were used to his thickness inside you, Genji’s tempo changed. He withdrew from you completely only to slam back in, settling immediately into a raw, brutal pace that only an agile cyborg could provide. Blood rushed in your ears and your erection ached with over-sensitivity as the cyborg’s thick cock mercilessly pounded your prostate.

“Genji, please… please,” you felt your eyes watering, the main of your injuries mixing almost blissfully with the pleasure of being fucked so good by the man you’d been wanting for some time now. Your cock throbbed with a need to climax, your hips rocked back and forth in an attempt to feel more pleasure from him despite your limited movement. If you had your arms free, you likely would have wrapped a hand around your cock and pumped yourself to completion, but that option wasn’t there - you were certain it was Genji’s intention to get you off from being fucked alone.

How much time had passed while the cyborg fucked you was something you couldn’t measure. It felt like hours of torment, despite the fact that you knew it couldn’t have been that long. Slowly, your pleasure built back up to your threshold, the tension coiled up threatening to snap at any moment.

When you heard your name moaned off of Genji’s lips, it was the exact push you needed to be hurled toward your edge. The ninja released the tightened rope from around you and your entire body trembled, a mess of his name and your cries falling from your lips as waves of pleasure crashed into you. Your cock twitched, thick ribbons of cum shooting out and adding to the pre-existing mess of blood and cum on the man’s bedroom floor.

The cyborg hissed out words in his native tongue as he buried himself deep within you, warmth flooding your insides as you felt him throb and release within you, your hole tightening around him at the sensation.

Though his breathing wasn't anywhere near as laboured as your own, it was clear Genji was spent from the act between the two of you. He pulled out carefully, slowly easing up the bruising grip he had on your ass. You could feel the glowing, green substance that secreted from his cock dribble down your thighs and drip onto the floor. Without the slightest bit of care, you collapsed onto your side on the floor, too spent and overwhelmed to care that you were laying in a mess of blood, cum, sweat, and whatever it was that Genji had filled you up with. 

You were too blissed-out to realise that by the time the cyborg joined you on the floor, he'd already cut the bindings around your cock and arms, freeing your limbs completely from the confines - the only remaining sign that the ropes had ever been there were the red marks they had created on your skin.

Genji put his arms around you and pulled you against his cool, metal chest, providing soothing relief to your body upon contact. He didn't seem concerned with the mess the two of you lay in either; the both of you remained completely at peace with each other until sleep took you over.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really happy to branch out into something a little different than my usual deal. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and
> 
> PLEASE comment. I've never done something like this and your feedback is important to me on this one, so I can possibly come out with more like this if you want more like this!


End file.
